pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloomy Nights
150px}} |zombies = }} |Zombies = |jalapeno = four |Unlock = Beat Moist Caves - Night 25 |before = << |after = >>}} Gloomy Nights is the ninth world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in a small park at night, illuminated only by a poorly-engineered lantern. When the light goes out, the lawn is very hard to see and can only be brightened up by or . The weather in Gloomy Nights commonly consists of rain. The showers of rain can strengthen a plant after three seconds, however fifteen seconds later the water will be too much and the plant will drown and be defeated. Fern Filter can be used to filter out the rain when too much is recieved in a 3x3 area. Cars pass by the road occasionally, leaving behind a trail of smoke. The smoke spreads and poisons 1-15 plants in the first 5 columns. Fern Filter can filter out gas twice before being overwelmed and getting defeated. Grassoline can consume the gas without any consequences. There are eight new plants to obtain and sixteen new zombies to encounter. Exclusive Brain Busters It's Raining Seeds (Part 1) Similar to the original mini-game from the first game. Rooted Racers (Part 2) In these levels, the player must defeat zombies inside a car. The plant inside your car and the zombies inside the other car varies in the three levels. The player taps the spacebar to accelerate, and to try to go for the zombie's window. During this segment, the plant continuously fires its projectiles. Sometimes, the cars run into a stoplight, forcing them to stop. This gives the player an advantage, where pressing the spacebar makes the plant fire their projectile. The zombies also spit in this part, which hurts the plant. The plant can deflect the spit by firing its projectiles, and if the player is fast enough, the plant may even fire fast enough to do direct damage to the zombie. A spit equals 0.5 nds to a zombie, and 1 bite to a plant. Plants *Fern Filter - Filters out excessive rain, and filters out gas twice before being defeated. * - A short-ranged cheap shooter. *Grapeworm - Jumps into a zombie, constantly attacking it over time. * - Has a medium range but can hurt multiple zombies at a time. * - Zaps multiple zombies in one attack, and greatly illuminates dark areas. * - Removes metalic headwear from zombies. *Grassoline - Absorbs gas from cars. Click/Tap to make him attack. * - Explodes in a huge area but leaves behind a crater. Zombies *Gloomy Zombie *Gloomy Conehead *Gloomy Buckethead *Gloomy Flag Zombie * - Holds an umbrella that protects her from lobbed projectiles. Occasionally sprays water that damages plants. *Street Salesman Zombie - Sells lemonade to strengthen zombies (2x speed and 2x damage). *Park Ranger Zombie - Summons Zombie Squirrels. *Zombie Squirrel - A weak yet quick zombies that always comes in hordes. *Gloomy Gargantuar *Gloomy Imp *Mime Zombie - Deflect projectiles made of solid matter. *Arcade Zombie - Pushes an arcade machine that continuously spawn 8-Bit Zombies. *8-Bit Zombie *8-Bit Conehead *8-Bit Buckethead *Zombot Tacky-Tires - Occasionally sprays water at your plants, and constantly creates gasoline. Levels Gallery Gloomy Nights.png|Gloomy Nights. Gloomy Nights Rain.png|Gloomy Nights in the rain. Gloomy Nights No Power.png|Gloomy Nights during a power outage. Gloomy Nights Seed.png|A Gloomy Nights Seed Packet. MoonTWH.png|Gloomy Nights's collectible (Moon). Old Gloomy Nights Seed Mobile.png|A Gloomy Nights Seed Packet before version 2.2.1. Gloomy Nights Key.png|A Gloomy Nights Key. Trivia *The lantern to the right of the lawn resembles . *Gloomy Nights is the second world in a row to be set completely at night, the first being Moist Caves. What's your favorite Gloomy Nights plant? Fern Filter Puff-shroom Grapeworm Fume-shroom Lightning Reed Magnet-shroom Grassoline Doom-shroom Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Nighttime areas